Luis Izquierdo
Luis Bryant Izquierdo is the son of the late Gillermo Izquierdo I and late Brisa Izquierdo. He is the ex-boyfriend of Catalina Gonzalez. He is the husband of Livia Sederstrom. He is the father of Gillermo Izquierdo II and Clarinda Izquierdo. Early History Luis was born and raised in Texas. He is only child and he loved Catalina of his life. His parents died in a car accident in 2030. Catalina's dad decided to take care of Luis until he turn 18 and he was happy with them. In 2027, Luis dated Catalina Gonzalez in middle school until they broke up in May 2031. In Summer 2031, Luis bought his own apartment at Texas because he wants own and Luis found out that Catalina went to Finland for a vacation. But Luis loved her so much and he did speak to Catalina's aunt and she told him that she need take time as alone and she lost her family then Luis understood and he would leave her alone. He met the girl is Suela De Hoyos and they together work and they became quicky dating while in summer. In Fall 2031, Luis trying to get back together with Catalina but she's stubborn and she doesn't want him. Later, on Halloween Day, Suela dumped him because she found out that. On Christmas Day, Catalina ran to Luis and she told him about the truth and Catalina still loves him so much because she feels like safe with him. In June 2032, He graduated from Texas High School and in the Fall, he planned to move Washington but he just found out that she was cheating on him. In September 2032, He met Livia Sederstrom at Washington State University and he told her that he said do you know Catalina Gonzalez? And she says she went to the dorm. In October 2032, He went hangout with Livia a lot of time. He feels trust her because she's a werewolf too. Relationship/Romantic Timeline (s): *Catalina Gonzalez (Exes, Good Friend, First Ex-Love, Former Allies; Separated {Luis is currently living in Sweden.}) First Relationship * Start-Up: Around 2027 * Broke up: May 2031 ** Reason: Catalina dumped Luis because she's acting differently and she doesn't love him anymore and Luis got heartbreak. Second Relationship * Start-Up: December 25, 2031 * Broke up: September 30, 2032 ** Reason: Luis decided to broke up with her because of Catalina hookup Rory and he's piss-off. *Suela De Hoyos (Exes, Friend by Once, Second Ex-Love, Former Allies; Separated {Luis is currently living in Sweden.}) First Relationship * Start-Up: Summer 2031 * Broke up: October 31, 2031 ** Reason: Suela found out that Luis tried to flirting to Catalina but she knew it about Luis still wants back together with her. *Livia Sederstrom (Married, Best Friend, Last Love, Allies) First Relationship * Start-Up: November 22, 2032 * Broke up: March 9, 2034 ** Reason: Luis accident to dumped her while Luis drank and Livia took the ticket and she went to Sweden because Luis told her that he stay away from her. Second Relationship * Start-Up: January 1, 2035, to forever * Married: Summer 2037